


How i am the man i am today, and will never be the man i used to be

by Luckychalysm



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, adrien.this is how i met your mother, and lost her
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5785717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckychalysm/pseuds/Luckychalysm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"daddy". "No adrien, you call me father.". "father, wh-where did mommy go?". "I'll tell you that when you're older, adrien".<br/>---------<br/>"Father, I'm older now.. it's been 4 years now... where did mother go?". "It's time to tell you everything, isn't it?"<br/>'nods'<br/>----------<br/>or how gabriel agreste lost his wife and became hawkmoth...</p>
            </blockquote>





	How i am the man i am today, and will never be the man i used to be

**Author's Note:**

> So before you read this fic imagine this:
> 
> When Gabriel argeste was young he had dark brown hair and blue eyes, and when he gets older his hair turns blonde, like some people...
> 
> And think of him as someone who gets bullied a lot at school and has no 'real' friends but when in his superhero persona, he is a brave fighter. 
> 
> And the old love square is: Gabri likes kitty chat. Lily likes gabri. So Gabri is the adrien and lily is the marinette, except lily acts like adrien and gabri acts like nathanael or something..

It’s been years since she disappeared. I remember when we were still young, fighting crime. Oh that kitty chat was a real hero. But the beetle ( who was i ) was never a real one. We’ve retired ever since.We were the first duo to defeat hawkmoth. It was shocking really to find out that hawkmoth was our rival country’s army general. It was like yesterday when we beat him.

I was designing my fashion line..

Sam: Are you doing that fashion thing again dude? You know that stuff is lame!

  
*Grabs sketchbook out of my hands *

Sam: Seriously? A ‘leather padded coat’? A ‘long sleeved ballgown’!??

Me: I told you sam, this is my passion, my dream to be a fashion designer

Sam: You’ll never be succesful by making clothes! This is why i’m your only friend.

Me: ( sarcastically ) Some kind of friend…

Sam: OH THAT TEARS IT!  
*grabs me up by me shirt collar *

Sam: I AM THE ONLY FRIEND YOU GOT, WITHOUT ME YOU’D BE MISERABLE, BUT GO AHEAD DO FASHION OR WHATEVER!  
Throws me near a trashbin *

Neela ( My Kwami ): A-Are you ok gabri?

Me: Y-Yes neela, i’m alright.

I sat next to the trashbin and rolled up into a ball and cried. Suddenly a black dragonfly approaches me.

Neela: G-GABRIEL! A-An AKUMA!

Me: H-HUH? AAAAAAAH!

But it was too late it went inside my sketchbook.

Hawkmoth: Hello Fashionator, i am hawkmoth. Isn’t it a pity all your talent is hated by your friends. You deserve to be the world’s greatest designer!

I wasnt myself anymore. My hate and anger has taken control and i can’t control my body anymore.I felt like a soul trapped inside a devil’s body.

Me: Yes Master

Then suddenly i was wearing a black tux with a fedora,a briefcase, and silver glasses. In the briefcase was my sketchbook, But way more complicated.

And there i was destroying all of paris, turning people into clothes.Until she came. Kitty Chat, Paris’ hero, but no sign of Beetle ( because he was me ). She wore a black suit with cat ears on her long blonde hair and a mask to cover up who she really was. She used her grey jetpack to fly all the way where i was attacking.

Hawkmoth: Quickly get Kitty Chat’s Miraculous, her brooch on her bow, which is on her belt!

Me: Yes master

Hawkmoth: And when beetle arrives-

Suddenly i remembered who i was again. I decided to play a little trick…

Me: Yes Master i shall receive their miraculouses.

I flew to Kitty chat and before she was about to attack me, I whispered in her ear: “It’s me kitty, it’s Beetle”. Her angered look turned into a smile. “B-but how?”. “i still am in control of an akuma but i gained my consciousness back, now here’s the plan”.

We both nodded and i pretended to capture her. “Master, i caught her”. Hawkmoth was overjoyed. “QUICKLY GET HER BROOCH”. “YOU’LL NEVER GET IT FROM ME” Kitty says.Then she put out a cat growl and a hiss. “But she won’t let me get it!” I say to hawkmoth. “Hmm Fine bring her to me”. “And where are you supposed to be my master” I say. “I shall transport you and our hostage”. And the purple dragonfly outline on my eyes grew bigger until both me and kitty are in a purple sphere.Then we arrive in his lair.

Hawkmoth: HAHA! Yessssss…. never had an akuma been so successful.. Bring her to me!

I carry her near hawkmoth, i wink at her. She winked back.

Kitty: You caught me!….

Then boom I launch out a mini smoke bomb and kitty grabs hawkmoth and removes his mask while tying him with her black lasso ( which is her tail but it could be un-attached ). And after that day we had to grow up. There were no more akuma attacks since hawkmoth was defeated. We also took something from his “Collection”. There were 5 accessories, a yellow comb, a green ring, a blue Bracelet,an orange hair tie and a butterfly accessory we found in hawkmoth’s pocket.

We decided to hide these accessories all over paris,for we no they are more than just accessories…  
But i kept hawkmoth’s… it could be dangerous if it falls to the wrong hands. After our victory, kitty cleansed my akuma and ever since that day we had retired. But we still kept our kwamis. Neela helped me through school.

Then at upper grades i noticed that i had an admirer…Lily. I was a loner and no one liked me but she,she was a supermodel. I didn’t bother to ever notice her, she was already famous enough.i thought.

And then i fell in love. Not because of her looks, but because of her. We talked more often, even if we only met in one class.Then it was college. It was an absolute miracle that we were in the same college in paris. Far away from sam, i managed to have more friends.

And before i knew it i was already kneeling on one knee. She cried tears of joy and said yes.The wedding didn’t have much people. But when she went in wearing a black wedding dress i knew that was my kitty chat. And she said herself that when she saw me waiting for her in a blue and black tuxedo she knew that i was her beetle. “I do, my kitty chat” .

Then we lived together. I was a rising fashion designer and she was a retired supermodel, but she modeled my designs and helped me out. Of course she had to take care of our son, Felix.

**Author's Note:**

> AND OK THAT WAS THE THAT CHAPTTER
> 
> :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D
> 
> and yes i know.. if hawkmoth uses dragonflies then why is he called hawkMOTH, shouldn't it be like hawkdragon or something... but who cares because gabriel will get inspired by him to take on his role!


End file.
